


I Knew My Heart Was Yours and Yours Was Mine

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 6 year old yevgeny, Angst, Co-Parenting, Fluff, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, broke up, co parenting, kid yevgeny, reaquaining, toddler yevgeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are separated and Yevgeny misses how things were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew My Heart Was Yours and Yours Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Yev is 6 or 7 again, is upset or in trouble or something, Ian isn't there. they're divorced or separated and coparenting and Yev tells Mickey he hates him and wants to go with his Real dad, Ian. But all is resolved in the end and they get back 2gthr
> 
> (I didn't realize how much I changed this until I wrote it. Sorry :/)

Mickey sits by the kitchen table sorting out the bills when his 6 year old comes through his bedroom door, over exaggerating frustration and boredom. Mickey sighs and goes back to the bills, hoping Yevgeny would cure his boredom with the tv so he could get this done.

“I miss daddy” Yevgeny whines.

“I’m right here, bud.”

“My _other_ Daddy”

Mickey rubs his brow. “Yev…not right now.”

“You always say that! You always say ‘not right now’.” Yevgeny says.

Mickey sighs, putting the bills down away from him. It’s been a while since Yevgeny has bothering him about him and Ian splitting up but he never gets used to talking about it…or not talking about it.

“You miss him too! I know it.” Yevgeny accuses.

Mickey sits back in his chair. “That’s beside the point.”

“Nu uh! It is the point!” Yevgeny yells at his father.

“I’m dropping you off at his house tomorrow, alright? You’ll see him then.”

“It’s not the same.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Well that’s how it is.”

“I don’t like it. I gotta go to 50 different houses. It’s not fair.”

Mickey closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. “I know…”

“You’re just being stupid,” Yevgeny yells walking past Mickey and back to his room.

“Yev-!”

Before Mickey can get more out he hears Yevgeny’s door slam. He clenches his jaw and breathes in deeply, rubbing his eyes.

Later he comes into Yevgeny’s room to check on him. The 6 year old is laying on his side on the bed, presumably sleeping.

Mickey almost closes the door but goes inside instead. He sits on the edge of Yevgeny’s bed and runs his hand lightly through his son’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to his son. “About everything.” He gives him a small kiss on the head and gets up to leave.

He makes it to the open door when he hears Yevgeny turn over in his bed.

“Can’t you talk to him?” Yevgeny asks.

“Sometimes it’s just not that easy.”

“Can you at least try?” his son begs.

Mickey looks at him, how sad he seemed, almost as sad as Mickey felt. He nods slowly to his son with a small smile.

Yevgeny nods satisfied and turns back over to go back to sleep.

Mickey doesn’t sleep much that night. He tries to go over and over what to say to Ian or how to convince Yevgeny that he talked to him without actually talking to him. But he couldn’t do that. He told him he’d at least try.

The next day arrives and Mickey is barely done with his morning coffee before Yevgeny is dressed with his clothes packed for the night.

“Christ, kid.” He glances at the time on his phone. “I don’t even know if Ian’s up at this time.”

“That’s ok, Pa. I’m just being prepared.”

Mickey smiles then feels his phone buzz. He sees Ian on the caller ID. Speak of the devil.

“Yeah?” Mickey answers.

“I gotta get the car looked at so you mind dropping Yev by a little later.” Ian gets right to it. Their conversations, if they had one, was never a formal hello-small talk-the reason for calling-goodbye type situation.

“Yeah sure.” Mickey clears his throat, it suddenly dry. He waits. Should he say something now?

“Ummm you still there?”

“Huh? Yeah.”

“Rough morning?”

Mickey shakes his head, trying to stop thinking. “No, no. Um…what-what time?”

“Look if you’re too tired I can just come get him.”

“No it’s fine. What time?”

“I dunno. 4 or 5? Around dinner time maybe. I have a few other errands after the car.”

“Okay.”

“Was also wondering if I could keep him a little later since my day was cut short.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Okay well…let him know?”

“Yeah of course.”

Ian checks his phone and notices Mickey’s still on. “Is there something else?”

“What? No. No. I’ll see you later.”  Mickey hangs up.

“Right.”

Mickey hangs up quickly. Usually a ‘see you later’ isn’t even said between them. Both pretended not to care when they’d see each other later. Usually it’s just a few seconds as the other drops Yevgeny off or picks him up. Sometimes giving the other a quick recap of what Yevgeny did but not much past that.

When Mickey tells him, Yevgeny is a little sad at his cut time with Ian, until Mickey assures him he’ll have him later for tomorrow. The kid is satisfied waiting. He watches tv and later plays with his action figures. He just needs an Iron Man to complete his Avengers group and a Leonardo to complete his Ninja Turtles. He liked putting them both together to team up.

Ian had texted Mickey letting him know it’d be closer to 6. When 5 approaches Mickey tells Yevgeny to get his things together and helps his son repack his toys. Mickey sees a small Leonardo figure that matches the other turtles’ make.

“Hey when’d you get this?” Mickey asks, picking it up.

“Daddy Ian gave it to me!”

“He did? When was that?”

“Umm last week I think. For my report card.”

Svetlana had picked up Yevgeny last week so Mickey never saw it, but he did hear about his report card.

He remembered he went to the store the next day. OH that’s right.

Mickey smiles remembering that he did get Yev a congratulations gift. “One second.”

“But we’re gonna be late.”

“No we’re not. Just hold on.”

Yevgeny sighs and sits back down on the couch with his back pack.

Mickey walks back in with his hands behind his back.

“Ok so I actually got this last week. I just forgot to give it to you.”

“What is it?” Yevgeny asks leaning over closer to his dad.

Mickey pulls his hand out from behind his back. “Now all your Avengers are acquired.”

Yevgeny sighs dramatically “Pa you missed a good time to say Avengers assembled.”

“Sorry. My bad.” Mickey chuckles. “You like it? That’s the right one right?”

“Yeah,” Yevgeny says happily. “This is so awesome. Can I open it?”

Mickey smiles. “You can open it in the car. We’re gonna be late.”

“I tolddd youuu.”

Mickey laughs as he follows his son out the door.

Yevgeny opened the new toy in the car on the way to Ian’s and Mickey tried to use the noises Yev made Iron Man make to drain out his anxiety of talking to Ian. He still didn’t know what the fuck he was going to say but he made a promise to Yev.

 

They arrive at Ian’s and Ian greets them, or more so Yevgeny, after a few knocks. Yevgeny excidedly shows him his new toy and Ian gives him a “wow” and an amazed face.

“Can I talk to you?” Mickey asks Ian as Yevgeny runs inside Ian’s house.

“Uh sure.” Ian says, though very unsure.

“Thanks.”

Ian moves out of the way to let Mickey in as Yevgeny watches.

 “Bud go play with your toys. I’ll only take a minute.” Mickey says to him.

“Okay.” Yevgeny says as he does as he’s asked.

“What’s up?” Ian asks when they’re alone.

“It’s about Yev.” Mickey starts.

“What about him?”

Mickey rubs the side of his face. “He keeps asking about shit…” Mickey sigs. “Look you know how good you are with him? Always were.”

 “I’m not that-“

“You are.”

Ian nods accepting what Mickey is saying.

“Fuck. This isn’t easy to say.” Mickey starts pacing.

“Are you-are you going to take him from me?” Ian asks, scared.

“What?” Mickey stops.

“I’m not going to see him anymore?” He almost chokes out.

“ I’m not going to take him. Of couse not.” Mickey was shocked Ian would even think that.

 “Good.” Ian breathes out. “Can’t lose you both,” he says barely above a whisper. But Mickey still heard.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing. Just…don’t think I could handle losing you and then Yevgeny too. You know?” Ian says sadly. He looks away.

“You…didn’t want to lose me?” Mickey asks.

“Couse not. Did you?”                               

“No.” Mickey says and walks around, not sure where to go next. He looks at Ian’s books. So many he wanted to read, maybe now he has time to.  Mickey picks on some of the wood of the book case. “Sometimes you love and want something so much you hold on to it so tightly you don’t realize when it’s slipping away.” He just lets out.

“Yeah…” Ian agrees. There’s a long silence between them then Ian finally breaks it.

“I could’ve done better,” he admits

“Nah. Ian…”

“Mickey,” Ian says sternly. “I could’ve done better.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t exactly easy.” Mickey looks back to his ex.

Ian shakes his head. “You were going through some shit. I should’ve been there for you more.”

 “It was a lot to handle, Ian. And you had your own shit and…” Mickey sighs and looks away behind him. “I guess I just took advantage of the fact I thought you’d always be there. Then that shit started happening and I gave you a reason to go”

“It wasn’t a good reason. I should’ve stuck by you.” Ian argued.

“I made you go,” Mickey said.

“I should’ve fought.” Ian answered firmly, not having it.  

Mickey just nods, accepting Ian’s statement. No desire to refute him if he thought it was true.

“Did you ever find out...”Ian started.  Why you didn’t sleep? Why when you did sleep you woke up in a panic? Why you didn’t like to be touched or were afraid to be? Why your temper seemed to be shorter and your fear larger? The questions were. Ian didn’t need to say them.

“Yeah.” Mickey says. “Guess the shit my old man put me through finally caught up to me.”

Ian looks down sadly. “Shit. Are you…I mean. You’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I go to a guy.” Mickey brushes it off.

“You go to a guy? Like…counselor.”

“Therapist. Yeah. Twice a week.”

“That’s…that’s good Mickey.” Ian says, proud.

“Yeah well. I wanted to be there for Yev. Didn’t want to give him a shitty father too you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Even though he does like you more.” Mickey jokes.

“He does not.”

“Please. All I hear is ‘Daddy Ian did this.’ ‘Daddy Ian lets me do that.’”

“Mhmm and what do you think he does when he’s here? ‘Guess what Pa showed me!’, ‘Look what Pa taught me.’” Ian rises his brow. So there.

“He does that?”

“Of course.  He loves you, Mick.” Ian smiles.

“Yeah. I guess he does.” Mickey smiles too and looks down.

 

“I do too. I mean I still do.” Ian admits.

“I do too.” Mickey looks back up, face serious.

“Yeah?”

Mickey nods, like it’s the easiest thing to answer. “Always have. Always will.”

“Me too.” Ian says back.

“So…what do you say? You wanna try us again? I mean we were always good with him together. And I think we deserve to let ourselves be happy. Be together and happy. I mean unless you don’t want-“

“I want that. I want it so much.” Ian moves closer to Mickey.

“It’s not gonna be easy,” Mickey warns.

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“You’re not gonna slip away again?”

“No.” Ian says. “Never.”

“So how do we do this?” Mickey asks.

“Well we can start with dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Tonight. Right now. I mean unless you have plans.” Ian offers.

“No I don’t have any plans.”

“Good I made Yev’s favorite,” Ian says smiling and heading further into the house near the kitchen.

“Mmm Mac n Cheese and hot dogs,” Mickey says, following Ian.

“My specialty,” Ian throws his hands up in a mock triumphant gesture.

Mickey laughs as he walks to get Yevgeny. He really missed this fucking idiot. His idiot.

They sit down for dinner and Yevgeny asks why Mickey’s still there as Mickey sits down at the table.

“We’re trying something out,” Mickey says, grinning to Ian.

“Are you getting back together?”

“Yeah.” Ian says moving his hand closer to Mickey’s. He grabs it. “I think we are.” Ian winks to Mickey and Mickey smiles bigger than he has in a few years.

Yevgeny claps, giddy and filled with joy.

Though they’re more than sure in their decision they take it slow for the sake of themselves and Yevgeny. Svetlana doesn’t hide her smile when she finds them together again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so mad cause I had this so good in my head (while at work so i couldn't really write it down) and it took me forever to remember what I had (and i still don't think I got everything)  
> and i'm just sorry cause this was gonna be really good haha I hope it's still good though.


End file.
